Party Time
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 8. Reefside celebrates the grand opening of the new youth center.
1. Waiting

PARTY TIME

DISCLAIMER

Everything except Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: it's the grand opening of Reefside Friends, the new youth center, which brings back an old flame of a certain Black Ranger. Mesogog and Co. decide to join in on the celebration by sending down the Party Monster. Can the Rangers defeat this new menace? Find out next: on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: WAITING

Rockwell "Rocky" punched a stapler into a streamer.

"Okay, that's it. We're ready," he announced, hopping down.

"Morphinominal job, Rock," Jason Lee Scott complimented.

"Thanks, Jase," Rocky responded.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna have our own youth center!" Adam Park enthused.

"Yes. Most prodigious," William "Billy" Cranston added.

"Is…that good?" Rocky queried.

"That's good," Jason assured. He blew out a breath as he looked around.

"So…do you think this will really work?" he found himself asking.

"Opening day jitters?" Billy sympathized.

"Yeah," Jason answered. He rubbed the back of his neck. Then, "Dang it, Billy! What was I thinking? I don't know anything about running a place! This was just a stupid whim! I don't-" Zachary "Zack" Taylor walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, man. Calm down," he interrupted.

"But-" Jason started to object.

"Breath," Zack interrupted. He led his friend in an inhale and an exhale. After a couple of breaths, Zack turned to the others.

"I haven't seen him this nervous since the day we started high school," he told them. Adam give a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," he assured. Just then, the knob turned. The Rangers turned towards the entrance and waited.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, okay, I know I'm evil ending it like this. But, I don't care. Oh, and don't worry, I'm notnot getting rid of the Cyber-Space, this is just another place for the Rangers to hang, merely an extension. I mean, hey. I like the Cyber-Space.


	2. A Surprise

DISCLAIMER

Nope. Still ain't mine. Well, you know except for Gragon and the Crangons. Except for them, everything belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, and Rocky waited as the knob continued to turn. Jason's stomach knotted. What was I thinking? There's no way I can run this place! I don't have the experience, I don't…his inner panic attack was cut short as two women-one Caucasian with blond hair, the other black with dark hair-walked through the door.

"Angela!" Zack cried in surprise.

"Emily!" Jason added. Angela Chambers and Emily Williams laughed as they were spun around by their respective boyfriends.

"I don't believe this. What are you doing here?" Zack wondered.

"You didn't think we'd let you guys do this without us?" Emily responded.

"But there's no way you could've known, I mean-we haven't exactly kept in touch and-" Zack continued.

"Don't press, Zack. Just kiss," Angela interrupted. With a shrug, he did as he was told. Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Emily laughed.

"Boy, you're whipped, bro," Jason chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Emily queried. "And what would you do I told you to kiss **me**?" she continued.

"Come here and I'll show you," was his answer. Without waiting for her to reply, he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Well, Jason Lee Scott. That was intense," Emily said when he moved back. There was more laugher. Just then, the knob turned again and people came pouring in. Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Angela, and Emily went out to greet them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I didn't know Angela or Emily's last names, so I just made something up. And I know I just kind of threw these couples together, but I don't care. I just don't.


	3. The New Youth Center

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

"Wow. This place is cool," Devin De Valle stated.

"Yeah. We'll see," Cassidy Cornell scoffed. She gave the place a critical eye. Meanwhile, Trent Fernandez, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James looked around.

"Wow! Check it out!" Conner breathed.

"Hey! There are no computers!" Ethan complained.

"There are some arcade games," Kira pointed out.

"It's not the same," Ethan pouted.

"Tough luck, Ethan," Trent stated.

"Wow. This place is awesome," Aiesha Campbell grinned.

"It's just like Ernie's," Trini Quan noted.

"It's morphin'!" Kimberly Hart approved. Tommy Oliver chuckled.

"That it is," he agreed. Meanwhile, some of the teens made their way to the counter.

"Do you have anything to drink?" a girl asked.

"Smoothies, shakes…whatever you want," Angela replied.

"Could I get a Peach Smoothie?" the girl requested.

"Coming right up," answered Emily. With that, she began to make up the drink.


	4. Party Monster

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers is not mien. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. The rest belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, and just in case there was any confusion, the Rangers don't know that Elsa and Randall are the same person, so I'm kinda messin' up some of the PRDT universe. Sorry.

Mesogog hissed as he watched through the screen in his lab.

"So, the Power Rangers have a new hangout," he stated.

"From the looks of it, the place has just opened," Goldar noted.

"And they didn't invite us? How rude," Elsa commented.

"Well, this calls for a monster," Scorpina declared.

"Yes. All that happiness is making me ill," Gragon agreed. He closed his eyes and momentarily, a monster appeared.

"And who is this?" Scorpina demanded.

"Yo! I'm the Party Monster, babe," the creature responded. Scorpina growled. The Party Monster quickly disappeared.


	5. A Grand Old Time

DISCLAIMER

Okay, if I owned them instead of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, would these fanfic pages even be necessary?

Back in Reefside Friends, people milled about.

"Man, this is great," Jason grinned.

"I don't know what you were so worried about, bro," Zack stated.

"Okay, okay. You were right," Jason responded as their friends came up.

"Guys, this place is awesome," Aiesha complimented.

"Yeah. You have everything here," Kimberly agreed. "Mats for sparring, weight machines, seats in front of the counter…oooh! Balance beam!" After this last exclamation, she ran off. Everyone laughed.

"She'll be busy for a while," Rocky quipped. Tommy let out a soft sigh and he watched the petite girl who had just begun a routine. Kimberly walked across the beam and did a back flip. Tommy smiled at the flawless act. Katherine and Jason were the only ones who noticed Tommy watching. Katherine looked at the man as if asking what to do. Jason merely shrugged and shook his head. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble.


	6. Under Attack

DISCLAIMER

Nope, still not mine. Still belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Well, except for Gragon and the Crangons. **Those** I own.

As the shaking continued, Kimberly clutched at the balance beam.

"Great. I knew this day was going too well," she complained. With that, she dismounted carefully and joined her friends.

"We've got to go," Trini stated.

"We can't just leave all these people," Jason protested.

"He's right. We've got to protect the civilians first," Kimberly agreed.

"Look, you guys go while I get these people to safety," Katherine told them.

"Kat, we can't just leave you by yourself," Tommy protested.

"I'll help her," Kimberly volunteered.

"Be careful you two," Jason said.

"Always are," Katherine and Kimberly chorused. Tommy and Jason shook their heads, then led the other Rangers out the door. Katherine, Kimberly, Angela, and Emily began leading the customers out the other exits.

"Look, there he is!" Kira cried.

"Oh! He's ugly!" Aiesha exclaimed.

"We gotta stop him before he destroys the whole city," Jason declared.


	7. Party Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Okay, let's do it!" Jason commanded. "It's Morphin Time!" he continued.

"Mastodon!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"  
"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" With these cries, the group morphed into the Power Rangers.

"Come on! Let's take this turkey!" the Red Ninja Ranger cried.

"Good call, Rock," approved the Black Dino Ranger.

"You Rangers are much too serious! You need to lighten up!" Party Monster cried. Electricity came from his hands.

"Look out!" At the Black Ranger's warning, everyone jumped out of the way. However, the streams of light hit the Red Ranger, the Blue Ranger, and the Black Dino Rangers.

"Aw, man. What's goin' on?" the Black Dino Ranger wondered.

"Well, **we** came here for a party, but **those** guys ruined it," Party Monster answered, pointing to the other Rangers.

"Aw, man. How can you be so uptight?" the Black Dino Ranger wondered.

"Dr. O! He's got you under a spell! Snap out of it!" the Yellow Dino Ranger exclaimed.

"What do you three say we play a game?" Party Monster suggested.

"Yeah!" chorused the Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger.

"Let's play 'Destroy the Killjoys'!" Party Monster roared.

"Yeah!" the three chorused. They all took attack stances.

"Look out!" the Black Ranger warned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now that my C2 Community's up, I'm going to be on the look out for KimTommy romance and Jason and Tommy friendship fics. If you have any stories that you feel follow the rules of my community, please tell me so I can review them. Who knows? You just might see them the next time you go into _CraneFalcon Romance and Tyrannosaurus Friendship_.


	8. Love Is Greater Than Play

DISCLAIMER

Nope, Rangers not mine. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Too bad, so sad…okay, I'm over it. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Before the Rangers could do anything, Party Monster, the Red Ranger, the Blue Ranger, and Black Dino Rangers attacked. The Black Dino Ranger pinned the White Dino Ranger to the ground with his boot.

"Come on, Dr. O. Snap out of it," the White Ranger groaned.

"But that's no fun," the Black Dino Ranger said. Back at Reefside Friends, Kimberly, Katherine, Angela, and Emily had just herded out the rest of patrons.

"There's something we gotta do. re you guys gonna be okay by yourselves?" Kimberly questioned.

"We'll be fine," Emily assured. Katherine and Kimberly took off.

"Kat, we clear?" Kimberly asked. The other woman looked around.

"Clear," Katherine reported.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Kimberly cried.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly added. Instantly, they were covered in their suits and teleported to the site.

"What's going on?" the Pink Ninja Ranger wondered, seeing the Red Ranger, the Blue Ranger, and the Black Dino Ranger attacking the others.

"They're under some kind of spell!" the Yellow Ranger shouted.

"Tommy, stop!" the Pink Ranger shrieked. At this, the Black Dino Ranger looked in her direction.

"But I'm having so much fun," he responded with a sneering laugh. With intermingling yells, the Pink Ranger and Pink Ninja Ranger jumped into the fray. The Party Monster shot his electricity at them and they groaned as they fell to the ground. The Red and Blue Rangers looked up at the simultaneous moans.

"Katherine," the Blue Ranger said.

"Kimberly," the Red Ranger added. Two teammates were in trouble! With two yells, they jumped to the girls' sides.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the Party Monster demanded.

"Protecting our friends," the Red Ranger replied.

"That's right. It's gonna take a lot more than a spell to make us turn against **them**," the Blue Ranger agreed. He and the Red Ranger kia-ed.

"So **that**'**s** the way you want to play it, huh? Then take **this**!" the monster roared. Without warning, a large amount of energy enveloped the Pink Ranger. She screamed in pain. Just as he was about to strike, the Black Dino Ranger froze. That shriek, that voice…it was all too familiar!

"KIMBERLY!" he shouted. Just like lightning, he abandoned his attack on the Yellow Dino Ranger and lunged at the Party Monster. The creature shouted in pained surprise.

"Kim? Kim, are you all right?" the Black Dino Ranger asked, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the Pink Ranger assured him.

"You're gonna pay for that, Black Ranger," the monster snarled.

"Let's trash his party," the Pink Ranger determined.

"Rangers, bring 'em together!" the Red Ranger instructed.

"Power ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!" The Rangers grabbed the Power Blaster and pointed.

"Fire!" they chorused. A beam flew through the air and seconds later, the monster disintegrated.


	9. Discussing A Teacher

DISCLAIMER

Everything familiar belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. The only original characters that I own are Gragon and the Crangons.

"Dude, that Party Monster was somethin' else," Conner stated.

"Man, tell me about it. I almost wasn't sure we'd be able to beat him," Ethan agreed.

"Luckily, you guys broke out of that spell before you could do any damage," Kira said.

"No kidding," agreed Kimberly.

"Hey, that blast was pretty powerful. You sure you're okay?" Tommy asked her in concern.

"I'm fine, Tommy," Kimberly assured.

"Yeah. Kim's tough," Katherine added, slinging her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Kat. Will you spot me?" Kimberly queried.

"Sure," Katherine agreed. They walked off. Tommy watched for a few minutes as they began a routine. Then, he walked to one of the weight machines and engaged in his own activity.

"Okay, just how totally obvious was **that**?" Conner questioned.

"No kidding. Everyone can see that he's crazy for her. Why doesn't he just make a move?" Kira agreed.

"Back in high school, it took him **months** before he actually asked her out," Jason told them.

"Well, he better move fast, that's all I can say," Trent said. Everyone looked at each other.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: There's a dance at Reefside High and everybody has someone they want to invite, including a certain science teacher. However, just as he's about to ask the question, he's interrupted and teleported to a dark dimension. Can the other Rangers find him in time? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, everybody. That's it for me until the next break rolls along. I hope you enjoyed these last two fics, even though they probably weren't my personal best. And for that, I **do** apologize. But don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I get another break.


End file.
